Direct current (DC) electric motors having a permanent magnet rotor, wound stator coils, a commutator and brushes are generally known as shown in Japanese patent publication JP4-200259. This patent publication discloses a cylindrical commutator that includes a pair of slip rings and a number of commutator bars extending axially from each slip ring. The slip rings make continuous sliding contact with a first pair of brushes that are respectively connected to two poles of a DC power source. A second pair of brushes that are connected to the coils, make sliding alternating contact with the commutator bars as the rotor turns. However, this kind of commutator is long in the axial direction.
The present invention aims to provide a new commutator which can mitigate the above mentioned problem.